Broken
by techno-cat
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it yet. The idea just popped into my head and I thought I write it down and publish it. Title and Rating may change over time.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Sonic & Co. (c) by SEGA and Sonic Team. Sonic X Episode 67 (c) by Matato Matsumoto, Takeshi Sasamura. Song: Monster (c) by Skillet. Story (c) by me._**

* * *

><p><em>Broken – Prologue<em>

_Authors POV_

The sea shone in vibrant colors as the sun slowly sank behind the horizon. The wind picked up slightly, playfully ruffling through the long quills of a blue hedgehog. The young hero lifted his gaze from the ground as the water gently washed over his bare feet. Even though he was hydrophobic, it helped him calm down. It always did. Whenever he needed time for himself, he came here. It was one of those hidden spots where no one would disturb him. He was all alone. The way he liked it.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat down, the water soaking his sapphire blue fur. His emerald eyes scanned the horizon as he hugged his knees close to his chest. Now, normally, you wouldn't be able to find him in this pose. It made him feel like he was vulnerable. And he didn't want people to think that he was weak. But now that he was alone, he could do as he pleased. And somehow, it comforted him. Like somebody was hugging him. Not a bone-crushing-lung-squishing-death-hug like most of his fan girls gave him once they caught sight of his blue form, but a warm and gentle one. One that you would receive when you're sad and can't stop crying. One that made you feel better. One that showed you you weren't alone, that somebody would be there for you… always.

But the blue hedgehog had nobody but himself to be there for him. Sure, he acted like it was nothing, but that was only his façade. On the inside, he was just like everyone else. He had feelings, too. But he didn't show them. Especially when he was hurt. Whether it was physically or mentally, he didn't show his pain. Only if he was alone and nobody saw him.

He had to do this. It gave people hope, like nothing bad could happen as long as he was there. And they needed that reassurance. Even if it was all just fake, it still had the same effect. And as long as there was hope, he would fight. It was what encouraged him to go on, even if it seemed like it was impossible to overcome his enemy and safe the day. If there was still hope left, he wouldn't give up. He would continue fighting… until the end.

But now, he could let all of his feelings out that were bottled up inside of him. He needed to do this once in a while or he would go insane.

He would fall victim… to the darkness.

Darkness. He thought back to the day it first made itself known. It was the time where they were fighting against the Metarex to save the universe. They were traveling from planet to planet, restoring the lifeless rocks to what they used to be like.

_-Flashback (Sonic's POV)-_

_We had been under attack by the Metarex for the last 12 hours. _

_It was getting pretty long. We'd been holding up quite well, for now, but I still wondered…_

_How long would we be able to keep up?_

_I know, on the outside, I looked like I know what I'm doing, but that was only to reassure my friends that we can do this. On the inside, I was just as worried as them. I didn't know what we were in for. _

_But I certainly knew that it wouldn't be good._

_**The secret side of me, **__**  
>I never let you see <strong>__**  
>I keep it caged, but I can't control it <strong>__**  
>So stay away from me <strong>__**  
>The beast is ugly <strong>__**  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<strong>__  
><em>

_It was shortly after yet another attack of the Metarex. _

_We had received a message from one of the four Metarex kings: Black Narcissus. _

_He invited us to come to his base, and we all wondered: What for? But before we even had time to think about his possible reason, the alarm went off. Missiles were heading straight towards us._

_While Knuckles cursed under his breath and Amy activated the shields, I noticed that neither Cosmo nor Chris were there. But… if they weren't on the bridge… where were they then?_

_My train of thoughts were interrupted by a gasp that escaped Amy's lips. I looked at her._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. "Those aren't normal missiles. These ones have a mix of potassium and aluminum." she replied. I raised an eyebrow. Potassium and aluminum? What's so special with that mix? "Uh… could you explain?" I asked sheepishly. She shot me one of her 'you've gotta be kidding'-look. But before she could open her mouth, Tails stopped her. "I'll explain." he said. "Those are used in fireworks-."_

_BOOM!_

_Suddenly, the missiles exploded, giving off a bright light that almost blinded us. And while we were distracted. Cosmo and Chris were already on their way to the Metarex base, as we were discovered later on._

_**It's scratchin' on the walls  
>In the closet, in the halls<br>It comes awake and I can't control it  
>Hidin' under the bed<br>In my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?<br>Make it end **_

"_I'm addressing myself to the survivor of the planet, Cosmo. If you want to know the truth, join me in 5 minutes after the missiles fired." Tails read out loud. It was the last part of the message from Black Narcissus, the one Cosmo didn't tell us about. "It's really not going well, captain. Your translation doesn't make any sense!" Amy protested. "That's what it said…" Tails mumbled. "Why are you two fighting? We should be finding Cosmo, not arguing." Cream told them. "You're right, but there's no need to worry. She's still on the Typhoon." Tails reassured her. "I wouldn't be so sure if I was you." I told Tails over the intercom. "Amy's ship is gone." I added. "Wh-What? How could she have left without us noticing?" Tails asked, clearly confused. "Well, it's easy. A hacker helped her." I explained. "But the only one who could have done it is Chris…" Tails replied, trailing off. _

"_That's right." I answered._

_**I feel it deep within **__**  
>It's just beneath the skin <strong>__**  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I hate what I've become <strong>__**  
>The nightmare's just begun <strong>__**  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I... I... feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I... I... feel like a monster <strong>_

_The runway of the Typhoon opened up to make way for the expanding cannon. _

_I was standing beneath it, looking out into space. "Amy, Cream. We have to be careful with the laser, it could hurt them." Tails' voice rang out over the intercom. "Either way, we have to save Chris, even if he did leave us!" Amy replied. "Yes, you're right. We already have Knuckles who is being stubborn." Cream added. "Chao!" Cheese agreed. "Hey! When you say bad things about others, shut the microphone!" Knuckles protested, clearly irritated. "Oops… I forgot." Amy answered innocently. "Of course!" Knuckles shouted, angrily. He took a deep breath to calm down a bit before continuing. "Tails! Are you sure we should do this?" he asked. "Yes, it's one of the four kings. We have to attack them." Tails answered. _

_**My secret side I keep**_  
><em><strong>Hid under lock and key<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep it caged, but I can't control it<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause if I let him out<strong>_  
><em><strong>He'll tear me up, break me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make it end<strong>_

"_Are you ready, Sonic?" Tails asked as I jumped into the cannon, doing a few flips before taking up my usual spot. "Sure." I replied as I landed. "I'm always ready to kick some Metarex butt!" I smirked. This was going to be fun! "This ought to teach Chris a lesson. And Cosmo too! I'll even take away their dessert for the night." Amy quipped. "She never should have left us, especially without telling anyone!" Cream beamed, her voice full of determination. "Chao chao. Chao chaoooooo!" Cheese cheered. "Do you know what she just said, Cream?" Tails asked, sweat dropping. "He said, he will scold her." Cream replied. "Let's go!" Knuckles hollered. "Energy connected to the main control."_

_A wide tube slowly connected to a steel wall. "Setting up energy ring, maximum pressurization!" Tails shouted. A grand wheel began to spin near the Master Emerald, glowing brighter and brighter as it sped up._

"_Sonic, Spin Start!" _

_That was my cue. I leaped into the air and curled into a tight ball, spinning in mid-air just a few inches above the platform I stood on before. _

"_Removing Safety Lock"_

_The cannon locked on its target. A familiar tingling feeling made its way through my body as the Chaos Energy charged up._

"_Target: Metarex Base"_

_The tingling became stronger as colorful lights engulfed my spinning form._

"_Sonic Drive…"_

_I drew closer to the exit of the cannon, a blue light surrounding my body._

"_FIRE!"_

_I was catapulted out of the cannon as a loud, booming noise pierced through the darkness, while I was hurled directly towards the Metarex base. I crashed through several steel walls before I was stopped by solid ground. _

_**I feel it deep within **__**  
>It's just beneath the skin <strong>__**  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I hate what I've become <strong>__**  
>The nightmare's just begun <strong>__**  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I feel it deep within <strong>__**  
>It's just beneath the skin <strong>__**  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I... I... feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I... I... feel like a monster <strong>__**  
><strong>_

_As the smoke cleared, I found myself surrounded by Chaos Emeralds. __**Fake **__Chaos Emeralds, mind you. As I looked at them, a weird feeling made itself known inside of me. I felt nauseated, sick, queasy… there were so many words to describe this feeling, but yet, none of those really fit it. _

"_Do you plan on staying down there all day?" a voice snorted. "Huh?" I lifted my head, trying to find its source. "I'm here. Above your head." it replied. I took a step back, ran forward and jumped out of the hole to face my opponent. He chuckled quietly. "I was waiting for you. Sonic, the only one able to control the light of the Chaos." he mused. "I'm really sorry for doing so much damage to get here, but I wasn't able to find the front door. And I had something very important to do." I replied cockily. "It's not a problem. And I wanted to know if you were as good as we thought. I'm very surprised because according to our calculations you were supposed to get in this room and stop." Black Narcissus said. "I'm also sorry to leave like a theft, but I've waited. I came to get my two friends." I responded. "Oh, but don't be in such a hurry. We have so much time now. And I would like to see if your strength is is in accordance with our data." he answered. I rolled my eyes. "Your data, your data. You sure do like computers. Me? I don't care." I snorted. The Metarex king just pressed a button as a trapdoor opened up, giving way to a rising capsule. "Are you sure you want to leave?" he asked. _

_I gasped as I saw what the capsule contained. No… Cosmo… Chris!_

"_Your friends are still alive as you can see. A little tired… that's all." Black Narcissus chuckled. I ran towards them, pressing my hands against the glass. "Chris! Cosmo!" I shouted, my eyes wide with disbelieve. That bastard… he just… took them… locked them up-_

_My train of thoughts were interrupted by the glass container lowering back down where it came from. The floor closed above it, leaving me to __cower on the ground, slowly taking in what just happened__..._

_**It's hidin' in the dark **__**  
>Its teeth are razor sharp <strong>__**  
>There's no escape for me <strong>__**  
>It wants my soul, it wants my heart <strong>__**  
>No one can hear me scream <strong>__**  
>Maybe it's just a dream <strong>__**  
>Or maybe it's inside of me <strong>__**  
>Stop this monster <strong>__**  
><strong>_

"_Don't even try to save them. The pressure would kill them instantly. Yes… your friends would disappear forever..." he trailed off, chuckling. I didn't answer. By now, I was shaking with rage. I wanted to jump at him and choke him to death. But I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot._

"_And if you don't accept my propositions… you know the rest." Narcissus continued, but I just ignored him. "Poor Cosmo… she's so scared…" I muttered quietly. But he still heard me. "Hmm? That bothers you?" he asked teasingly. "Chris… what happened?" I snapped. I was starting to lose control over myself. The anger… the rage… they were taking over me. And I let them. That bastard would pay for what he did! "Punishment is necessary to train the disobeying animals." he simply stated. DISOBEYING ANIMALS? How dare he speak of my friends like that? They're not his slaves!_

_I heard a shrill sound, like metal hitting the ground, but I still didn't turn around._

"_Look Sonic! I created them myself! Gold and Silver. One of them will test your speed while the other will test your strength. And if you are as good as we think then this should be no problem." he stated as I glanced at the two Metarex from the corner of my eye. Oh pluu-ease! They want to test me? Do I look like a guinea pig? (No offense.)_

_But really, just two robots who are barely bigger than me? I've faced robots who were ten times bigger than them and I still beat them to scraps. I could beat those two in a blink of an eye, no sweat. So why bother to build such weaklings if I trash them anyway before they even get to collect data of me? _

_I snickered, curling my hand into a fist slowly. "If this is what you want… then I will fight!" I smirked and dashed forward. He, they didn't even see me coming. I just sliced through them like they were made out of butter. Which, honestly, wouldn't have made any difference, except for my fur getting all sticky. _

_I chuckled darkly as I jumped back into a fighting stance. "Looks like you've got to go back to the drawing board." I snickered and was about to attack again as an all too familiar voice rang out to me. "Stop right now!" my arch-nemesis shouted. _

_I turned to glare at him. How dare he interrupt me?_

"_I've mever seen you like this before, Sonic." Eggman stated. "Did you see what he did?" Decoe asked, his robotic voice sounding disbelieving. "He made two heaps of metal out of them!" Bocoe shouted. "Sorry. Something went wrong with the Egg Drive and it just happened to land here." Eggman explained. "We don't have much time left." he stated as he stepped forward. "Please listen, Sonic." he began as he surveyed the surrounding mess. "You really shouldn't do this kind of thing. I don't want to see you act out in anger and rage. It's not good at all. So I will pretend I didn't see anything. Just go back to your ship." I stared at the ground as I began to realize what I just did. _

_I glanced at the two Metarex that Black Narcissus built to test me. Or better, what was left of them. It wasn't much, only some of the bigger parts. The rest was turned into dust. D-did… did I do this?_

_I stepped back, my eyes widened with disbelieve. I stared down at my hands. Sure, those were only Metarex, but what if, one day, I would attack my friends when I was like this?_

_No. I couldn't think like this. They were my friends. I wouldn't harm them even if the world depended on it! But then again… I lost every bit of self control I had in that one fight. I couldn't think clearly. I was just driven from my rage and anger towards Black Narcissus, ready to..._

… _to kill…_

_**I feel it deep within **__**  
>It's just beneath the skin <strong>__**  
>I must confess that I <strong>__**  
>FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! <strong>__**  
>I hate what I've become <strong>__**  
>The nightmare's just begun <strong>__**  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I feel it deep within <strong>__**  
>It's just beneath the skin <strong>__**  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I gotta lose control <strong>__**  
>It's something radical <strong>__**  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <strong>_

_Everyone was happy that Chris and Cosmo were back. Of course, Knuckles didn't show it, but he was just as reliefed as me that they were okay. But for me, I had other things to worry about. I was standing away from the rest of the group, looking out into the depths of space. To say I was scared would be an understatement. I was terrified. Of course, I wouldn't show it. The others had faith in me, and as long as I was optimistic, they wouldn't give up. So, in order to survive this, I had to keep my façade up. _

_But still… I couldn't help but fear for them. I was scared that, one day, I would go all dark on them and that there would be no one to stop me. I sighed. What should I do?_

_My thoughts were interupted by footsteps approaching me. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was because I could already tell by their scent. Cherry blossoms. Amy's scent._

"_Penny for your thoughts?" she asked. "Make that a dollar." I answered as I turned to her. She laughed quietly. "So much on your mind?" she questioned as she leaned against the rail. "Yeah…" I trailed off, again staring off into space. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked. "You sure have lots of questions, Ames." I chuckled. "Just wanna make sure you're alright. You seemed so absent earlier. What happened?" she looked at me, the worry evident in her eyes. I just turned to look the other way, hoping that she would forget about it. I really didn't want to make her worry more than she had to. I heard her sigh quietly before she scurried away, leaving me alone with my thoughts._

_**I... I... feel like a monster **__**  
>I... I... feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I... I... feel like a monster <strong>__**  
>I... I... feel like a monster<strong>_

_-End Flashback-_


	2. Her Misery

**_Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog & Co. (c) by SEGA and Sonic Team. Miracle (c) by Cascada. Story (c) by me._**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken – Chapter 1<strong>

_Sonic's POV_

I sighed deeply as I stared down the cliff where the waves crashed against it with all their might. I laughed quietly and shook my head. Water. Another thing I feared. One moment it softly embraces you with its wet arms as you slowly step into it, next thing you know you're yanked into the ocean as it engulfs you with delight. And as you scream for help you hear the wind howl with malicious glee as it pushes you deeper and deeper into the endless sea. And all you can see is water. Dark and menacing. Your vision fades away into darkness as your eyes slowly close, welcoming death like an old friend. And as the last breath escapes from your lips you can hear the ocean laughing wickedly as it swallows its next victim eagerly, its hunger never satisfied.

I chuckled softly at the ocean's desperate attempts to get me too. It knew that I was too high for it to reach, but that fact didn't stop it from trying to grasp me with its cold fingers. I shook my head as it whimpered frantically after being pushed back yet again. It was just like a small child who is trying to reach its lollipop after it was taken away by one of those people who like to tease little kids.

The water growled lowly as it grew angrier with each passing second, its waves were now pushing against the cliff I sat on as they climbed up higher. I could hear the wind howling in the distance as it rushed to help the water. I could hear a soft pattering noise as a few raindrops landed on me, soaking my fur. I listened to their calming melody as I waited for my cue.

Any moment now…

**_Boy meets girl  
>You were my dream, my world<br>But i was blind  
>You cheated on me from behind<br>So on my own  
>I feel so all alone<br>Now I know it's true  
>I'm still in love with you<em>**

The sky lit up, soon followed by a low thundering noise.

I smirked as I slowly got up and stretched my legs. This was going to be fun! Turning on my heels, I slowly walked away from the cliff, waiting for the next bolt. I could hear the clouds crackling faintly above me and dashed forward, barely avoiding the flash that shot of them not a moment after I started running. I chuckled and sped up as I heard the thunder growling behind me. I jumped to the side as a flash stroke down to my right, soon followed by a loud snarl. I laughed quietly as I continued to dodge the flashes, sliding across the soft ground as the rain fell harder.

I loved racing with the lightning. I knew it was dangerous, but that didn't matter. I took beatings which were much worse than being struck by a thunderbolt. Not that I'm planning on doing that anyway.

I glanced behind me to see that the lightning flashes were closing in on me. Smirking, I skidded to a halt, waiting a few seconds before dashing to the side in the nick of time. I could hear the booming roar of the thunder as it realized it didn't catch me, but I didn't care. I was already miles ahead of it, making my way home.

**_I need a miracle  
>I wanna be your girl<br>Give me a chance to see  
>That you are made for me<em>**

_Amy's POV_

I could hear the soft pitter-patter of the rain as I sat on the couch, curled up in the blankets with a book in my hands. A small candle was burning beside me, close enough for me to have enough light to read, but still a good distance away so nothing would catch on fire. I glanced over the book edge as I turned the page. Tails and Cream were cuddled up on a recliner beside the couch I was lying on. The two were clinging to each other like there was no tomorrow, jumping each time it thundered. I giggled a little at them. They were just too cute together.

I glanced at the other corner of the room where several candles were lit. Knuckles and Rouge were huddled over the small coffee table, playing poker. I had to stifle a laugh as the red echidna cursed under his breath. Seems like he was losing this one.

Then my eyes wandered to him. It wasn't like he was very notable to anyone else, but to me he was. His fluffy white chest rose slowly as he breathed in, his ruby red eyes only focused on the lightning bolts that were striking down. He was leaning against the wall, staying on the sidelines like he always did, but he attracted my attention none the less. His head turned slowly to scan the room as his eyes landed on me. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as our gazes locked but I didn't dare to turn away. I wanted to savor this moment for it was one of the few times he actually acknowledged me before going back to whatever he was doing.

But the moment was ruined as he lifted his gaze to look behind me. I hadn't even noticed the door opening and a blue hedgehog stepping in before he made himself known. I glanced over my shoulder and frowned at him. How dare he interrupts the moment I was having with Shadow!

"Hey guys!" he greeted us like nothing happened and slumped down on the couch beside me. I glared at him from the corner of my eye but he didn't even seem to notice. I sighed quietly, clearly frustrated, and blew out the candle before taking my things and making my way to my room. Hopefully I would be able to catch at least a little sleep.

But as I entered my room, I broke down on my bed, crying.

**_I need a miracle  
>Please let me be your girl<br>One day you'll see it can happen to me  
>I need a miracle<br>I wanna be your girl  
>Give me a chance to see<br>That you are made for me_**

_Sonic's POV_

I glanced at Amy's retreating form, raising an eyebrow before turning back to the others. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. They lifted their faces to look at me and shrugged before turning back to what they were doing. I blinked, confused. Oh well, if they wouldn't tell me, then I would have to find out myself.

I rose from my seat on the couch and walked down the hallway to her room. I raised my fist and softly knocked on her door. "Go away!" she demanded, but her voice was loaded with sadness. I quietly opened the door and stuck my head in to see what was wrong. She was sitting on her bed, her hands covering her face as loud sobs ripped through her. Tears were streaming through her hands, falling down and soaking the bed sheets.

My ears dropped as I watched made my way over to her shaking form and took her into my arms. Her tears soaked my fur, but I didn't care. I was her guardian angel, and as such it was my duty to protect her. "What's wrong, Amy?" I asked quietly as her sobbing slowly ceased. "It… it's just…" she sniffed. "H-He never notices m-me.". "You mean…" I trailed off as I stared into her tearful eyes. "Shadow…".

**_I need a miracle  
>Please let me be your girl<br>One day you'll see it can happen to me  
>It can happen to me<em>**

**_Miracle..._**

I smiled softly as I rubbed her back in a comforting way.

Shadow… what to tell you about him? He's a loner, always takes matters in his own hands… and he's arrogant. But somehow, Amy is able to see past all this and love him. For me, it's like a miracle. But I think none of us is able to understand him like she does. But still… he never pays attention to her. It's like she's not even there, even if she's standing right in front of him. Sometimes I'm wondering if he's blind. Or if he just doesn't look at her. Either way, it's hurting her. And if it goes on like this, she'll be destroyed by him. Even if he doesn't mean it.

And I didn't want that to happen to her. I didn't want her to end up like that.

"Don't cry, Amy. We'll find a way, you'll see." I told her. Her tearful eyes looked up at me, surprised. "But… how?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. I sighed and looked out of the window. My eyes scanned the landscape as I tried to come up with a plan. How could I help her?

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. "Huh?" I turned to look at her. "You don't need to help me, Sonic." Amy said as she took her hand away and looked down. "But…" I stopped as she shook her head. "No. It's okay…" she trailed off as she turned away, her eyes tracing the outlines of the mountains. "But… I want to help you… Amy." I told her. She didn't answer. "Amy." I reached out to touch her cheek, turning her towards me. Her jade eyes blinked in confusion as she stared at me. "We will find a way to get him to notice you. I know it." I said, my voice full of determination. She smiled sadly. "How can you say this?" she asked, looking down at the ground for a moment before turning back to me. "How can you be so sure of that?" she added, her voice still uneasy. "I just am. Listen Amy, I promise you that we will find a way." I smiled at her and took her hand into mine, encouraging her. "He will notice you, I promise." Her eyes widened, taken aback. "P-Promise…? You do…?" she whispered, blinking. I nodded, my gaze never leaving her. Her features softened as she teared up. "S-Sonic." she stammered, her voice cracking. But before I could say anything, she pounced on me, her arms wrapping themselves around me. I was left speechless as I stared down at her. "Thank you, Sonic…" she whispered as she snuggled up against my chest, sighing contently. I could feel my face heating up as she closed her eyes. I was frozen to the spot, but, in all honesty, it felt… kinda… good.

**_Day and night  
>I'm always by your side<br>Cause I know for sure  
>My love is real my feelings pure<em>**

"Sonic?" Amy asked, ripping me out of my thoughts. I blinked as I stared down at her while trying to wrap my mind around the matters at hand. "Sonic?" she asked again, a tint of worry in her voice. "Sorry…" I mumbled, looking down. She followed my gaze and gasped. I jumped a little and stared at our hands, which were still holding onto each other tightly.

I blushed furiously as she yanked her hands away from mine, apologizing over and over again before turning to look the other way. My ears dropped as I stared down at the ground, somehow disappointed that it didn't last longer. Somehow, I liked the feeling of being so close to her, but, obviously, she didn't enjoy it as much as me. I sighed quietly. I wanted the feeling back, I wanted to-.

No, I couldn't do this. It was against the rules. A guardian angel couldn't be with the one they protected, even if they loved each other. It's our duty to help the one they protected to stay safe from harm and be happy before our 'bosses' were sure that they wouldn't need us anymore. And then the higher-ranked angels would assign us to a new person and we would die and be reborn. It was always the same. We would get a life, protect the one we were assigned to, die, get reassigned, be reborn. It was an endless cycle and I had to say… I was tired of it. Tired of always starting a new life. Tired of leaving my friends behind when I 'die'.

**_So take a try  
>No need to ask me why<br>Cause I know it's true  
>I'm still in love with you<em>**

But I knew that I couldn't change anything. And if I didn't obey the rules, then I would disappear. I wouldn't die, but to be honest, that would actually be better. Because if you disappear, you'll end up in a place that, well, it does exist, but nobody knows where it is exactly except for the Almighty. It's a place where there's no happiness, where you're all alone. You're just hovering in an endless black space, trying to find your purpose, but there is none. You're just a lost soul that doesn't have a place it belongs to. And as you stay there, you first lose your memories and then, sometime, you go insane. For you don't know what you should do anymore. You're just there, in the middle of this black abyss, with nothing to distract you from your horrible fate. And you cannot escape it. Once you enter this place by yourself, you're bound to it. And you won't be able to leave it ever again.

I sighed again, looking out of the window. I would never be able to be with my friends once I entered the abyss. I wouldn't be able to run, to kick Eggman's butt, heck, I wouldn't even get to eat chilidogs! So I decided it was better to stay here, obey the rules and not get attached then to be exiled and having to stay forever in the abyss.

I envied the mortals. They got to live their life like they wanted, by their own rules, without fearing that they'll be banished. I couldn't understand how some people thought, dying was better than living. I would do everything to even be able to live like a mortal, to follow my own rules and do whatever I desired. Even if it was only for a short time.

I was snapped back to reality as a small gasp escaped the lips of the pink hedgehog beside me. I turned to face her, confused by the sudden redness that was quickly covering her face.

**_I need a miracle  
>I wanna be your girl<br>Give me a chance to see  
>That you are made for me<br>I need a miracle  
>Please let me be your girl<br>One day you'll see it can happen to me_**

_ Amy's POV_

'Maybe he'll finally notice me, when-'

I could feel my face heating up as the thought formed in my head. No, I couldn't do this. That I even dare to think of such a possibility! No, I'll just-.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly as I turned to glare at the blue hedgehog behind me who was scratching his neck and grinning sheepishly. "What?" I snapped, frowning. "Sorry, Ames. I was just wondering why you got so red in the face all of a sudden. I swear, you almost looked like Knuckles." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, facing away from him. He sighed and stood up, crouching down in front of me as I glowered down at him. "Lighten up, Amy, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering what's wrong. That's all." he explained with a look of sincereness in his eyes. I sighed and looked down at my feet which I suddenly found pretty interesting. "Promise not to laugh?" I whispered, uncertain if I should trust him with this. "Cross my heart and hope to die." he replied as I glanced at him. "Okay…" I said, taking a deep breath. "You see, I was thinking of a way to make Shadow notice me, and… well…" I trailed off, as I started to go red again. "Well…?" he asked, eager to know what I had in mind. "Maybe, -!" I sighed dreamily as I imagined me and Shadow standing in front of the altar, about to kiss when-.

"Uhm, what?" Sonic asked, raising his eyebrow. I sighed, slightly irritated that he was always there to burst my bubble and bring me back to reality. I took a deep breath to explain it in a more slower and calmer way so that even an idiot could understand it. "I thought that maybe we could fake a relationship to get Shadow jealous so he will realize what he's missing on…" I trailed off as I saw his shocked face. Normally, I would have found this funny. Sonic the Hedgehog, world-renowned hero and fastest thing alive, was sitting in front of me on the ground, eyes as big as plates, jaw almost hitting the floor if it was physically possible and pupils as small as vinegar flies. So, yeah… normally this WOULD have been funny, but the situation at hand was serious, and I just couldn't laugh at that now.

Finally regaining his composure, Sonic blinked, and as his feature slowly grew back to their original size, his mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before he found his voice again. "A-Are you...*gulp*… s-sure?" he stuttered, still bewildered. Taking a deep breath, I nodded, waiting for his response.

**_I need a miracle  
>I wanna be your girl<br>Give me a chance to see  
>That you are made for me<br>_**

_Sonic's POV_

I scratched my neck as I tried to decide if I should really do this. I mean, yeah, it was a way to get her happy, but… what if I fell in love with her for real?

I bit my lip. I didn't want to fall in love again. And it was entirely possible that that could happen. And if it did… no… I wouldn't let myself get heartbroken again. I vowed a long time ago that I would never fall in love again. For love had failed me so many times before…

I cringed as the memories came back to me. They were horrible. They made my heart ache as the old scars started to rip open again and bled with fresh red liquid. Even if I was technically not mortal, I still had feelings. We needed them to understand the ones we protected, but they could still be hurt. And it wouldn't be the first time something like this happened. I had been in love before, and they all rejected me or wanted me only because I was a hero. Nobody loved me like I loved them. They just used me to get what they wanted, not even taking a moment to think about how I felt. And even if Amy didn't mean to do it, she would have to break my heart if I fell in love with her.

I sighed. Why did love have to be so complicated?

**_I need a miracle  
>Please let me be your girl<br>One day you'll see it can happen to me  
>It can happen to me<em>**

But as I glanced at Amy, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I mean, she put up with heartbreak all the time and she didn't show any sign of giving up. I still wonder how she can keep up with all of this. For me, it's almost a miracle. I just can't understand how she is able to go on with Shadow constantly ignoring her. If I had to do the same as her, I wouldn't know if I would be able to take the amount of pain she received. I was almost sure that she would collapse under it, but she stayed strong, always putting her mask of indifference on.

I took a deep breath as I tried to decide if I should accept her request. I knew that, either way, one of us would get hurt.

I started to think of the consequences that would be possible to follow my decision. If I decided to reject her request, I would fail my duties as her guardian angel and hurt her feelings. But if I decided to accept, it was possible that I would break my oath and fall in love with her, experiencing the heartbreak all over again.

I couldn't possibly decide between the two options. But as I looked into her hopeful eyes, I knew that I had to give her an answer to her question.

I took a deep breath as I took her hands into mine, opening my mouth to answer her.

"Amy, I…"

**_Miracle..._**

**_Miracle..._**


	3. His Decision

**_Disclaimer: Sonic & Co. (c) by SEGA and Sonic Team. Song: Your Guardian Angel (c) by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Story (c) by me._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Broken – Chapter 2<strong>

_Sonic's POV_

I sighed as I closed the door to her room, my hand resting on the handle for a moment before I dropped it. I looked out of the window, watching as the moon crept out of its cover from behind the dark walls, illuminating the hallways in its soft glow. I hadn't realized how late it was, but time didn't really matter to me anyway. I could stay on earth for billions of years, for I never really leave it. I just die and become reborn. It's an endless cycle of live. That's why I couldn't really get attached to anybody. They were only here for a limited time before they died and went to heaven… or hell. But me… I would always stay here. It's kinda sad if you think about it, but… I got used to it. In the end, it's better than living in darkness for all eternity.

… Right?

I looked up at the moon. The abyss… the place where all the lost souls go to when they have nothing to live for… or in my case if they broke the rules. It's dark there, all the time. And it's lonely… not exactly a place you want to go to. But still… is staying in this world with the ones you love always leaving you behind… is this really the better option? Pressing my hand against the cold glass, I stared at the dark sky illuminated by the starlight. It was one of the few things I liked about earth. One of the few things that never changed… that were always there… until the end.

_**When I see your smile,  
>Tears run down my face.<br>I can't replace.  
>And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,<br>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
>And I know I'll find deep inside me,<br>I can be the one.**_

I sighed as I stared at the ground. Was there even an end?

To be honest, I really hope there is. It's getting bored to be alone all the time. And I barely know the other angels. I met them quite a few times, sure, but… well, I didn't really got along with them. They were just too… I dunno. I just wasn't comfortable amongst them. I liked spending time with my friends. But they… they were… the same kind as me but… too much like me. I liked spending time with my friends. They were different. Each one had their own persona… and I was pleased with that.

_**I will never let you fall. **__**(let you fall.)**__**  
>I'll stand up with you forever. <strong>__**  
>I'll be there for you through it all. <strong>__**(through it all.)**__**  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven.<strong>_

I was yanked out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, being met by sapphire blue eyes. "Are you alright, Sonic?" Tails asked. I nodded slowly, looking away. "I don't believe you…" the kitsune mumbled. "Huh?" I stared at him, confused. "You're not okay, Sonic. Something's bothering you. Is it about… you know?" he asked, gesturing with his hands towards the sky. I turned around, looking up at the moon and sighing. Tails was the only one who knew the truth about me. The others only knew that I saved the world countless times but they had no idea what I really was. I always needed one that I could share even my deepest secrets and sorrows with. I just needed them… in order to stay sane.

If I would bottle up all these emotions inside of me… who knows what could happen. Even the smallest things could cause me to go over the edge when the anger and the rage took over me. And when this happened… let's just say things wouldn't end well. That's why I was glad that I had friends like Tails who understood me an helped when I couldn't find a way out. And when I got into the danger of breaking the rules.

_**I will never let you fall. **__**(let you fall.)**__**  
>I'll stand up with you forever. <strong>__**  
>I'll be there for you through it all. <strong>__**(through it all.)**__**  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven.<strong>_

"The stars are beautiful out tonight, aren't they?" Tails asked, looking out of the window. I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah…" I mumbled and sighed. "Don't worry Sonic." Tails replied. "But I can't help it. It's just… what if I hurt one of you guys someday? What if-?" SLAP!

I carefully touched my cheek, wincing at the burning sensation. "Sorry, bro, but I had to snap you out of it. You can't alwyays think 'What if?'. I admit that it's risky but… everything is. You can never be sure if something is entirely good. Every decision has its ups and downs." Tails explained. I dropped my hand, staring down at the ground. I hated to admit it but he was right in this one. There was no point in being all careful if you can't enjoy your life. But still…

"It doesn't matter, Tails." I told him. He sighed, glancing at the clock. "It's almost midnight. I should get some sleep. Good night." he said and started to walk away. "Tails…" I said, not facing him. His footsteps stopped. "What is it?" he asked. "If you were torn between lying and betraying someone you care about… what would you do?" I questioned, glancing at him. He smiled knowingly. "It's about Amy, right?".

I nodded slowly. "She asked me to fake a relationship with her so Shadow would get jealous. Do you… do you think it would work?" I asked, unsure. He stepped towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know if it's going to work. But you could give it a try." he answered. I shook my head, turning to gaze at the moon. "Besides…" Tails added, "Amy would be very happy." I stared at him. "You think it's worth the risk?" I asked. He only nodded before walking off, leaving me alone in the darkened hallway.

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**_

_**Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crushing<br>And stars are falling off for us  
>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<br>I can show you I'll be the one**_

_Amy's POV_

"_I… don't k__now…"_

Those words rang in my head as I stared at the closed door, wondering why it was so hard for him to decide. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

I sighed as I stared down at the white bedsheets. Then again, he probably didn't want to do this. After all, I'm just a dumb little girl that is desperate for some attention. Who could ever love me?

My thoughts were interupted by the door opening. I looked up, only to be greeted by emerald eyes staring directly into mine before they came over, taking me into their arms. I relaxed when I smelled the tropical scent of Sonic's blue fur. He softly stroked my back as he held me against his warm body, burrying his face into my quills. I sighed contently as I lay my head on his chest, returning the hug. I always enjoyed his embraces. They just made me feel safe, like nothing could harm me as long as I was with him. It was strange, for I always thought that only the embrace of your lover could make you feel that way, not your best friend. But in this case, it did.

"I'll do it."

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me in heaven<strong>_

My head snapped up as I stared at him, confused. "I said I'll do it. I'll help you get Shadow." he repeated, smiling down at me. It took me a moment to realize what he just said, but when I did, I launched myself at him, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I squealed, rubbing my head against his chest. I felt him squirming in my tight grip as he tried to pry me away. "A…my… c-can't… breath…" he coughed. I blushed, loosening my grip on him. "Thanks…" he whispered, awkwardly wrapping his arms around me. "Soo… I guess we're… together now?" he asked, timidly. "Yeah… but we're just faking it, don't forget that." I answered as he nodded slowly, staring out of the window.

Sonic's POV

I sighed contently as I held her in my arms, looking up at the sky. The stars where twinkling menacingly, as if the higher angels were glaring down at me, lecturing me about how I do everything wrong. But I already made my decision. There was no way back anymore. What once has been started, must be completed. And I would finish it. That's for sure.

But as soon as I thought that, my confidence faded away and was replaced with doubt. What if it all went wrong? What if I fell in love with her? What if she left me? What if I would go to the abyss?

I shuddered as that thought sent cold shivers running down my back. I didn't want to go to the abyss. Even though I hated to admit it, I was scared of it. I was scared of being completely alone in this dark place. Scared of going insane. Scared of forgetting everything and not knowing who I once was.

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away,<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

But, although I was scared, she was still my friend. And friends were always there for each other, right? So I would stick to her till the end.

Plus, I was her guardian angel, so it was my duty to watch over her and help her when she needs me. All I had to was not to fall in love with her. And that shouldn't be that difficult 'cause I didn't have any romantic feelings towards her and she only wants Shadow. So it should be easy… right?

_**Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a drill<br>And I know I'll be ok  
>Though my skies are turning gray<strong>_

"Don't worry, Amy. Everything will be alright. You'll see…"

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

_I couldn't have been any wronger…_

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_


End file.
